Une découverte inattendue
by Andy56
Summary: Parker part à la recherche de quelque chose dans la forêt mais un accident d'hélicoptère la ralentit.


Auteur : Andy56 (Missparker63@hotmail.com) Genre : Action, aventure. Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. hélas. (Michael, je t'aime !!!!!! hum, pardonnez-moi pour ce petit laisser-aller) Résumé : C'est la suite de IOTH, Parker part à la recherche de nouvelles informations sur son passé mais un accident d'hélicoptère lui créé quelques problèmes.  
  
Une découverte inattendue  
  
I L'accident :  
  
8h, Bureau de Mlle Parker, Le Centre :  
  
Parker était assise sur son sofa, un verre de whisky à la main, elle repensait à toutes les découvertes qu'elle venait d'effectuer avec Jarod sur l'île de Carthis. Depuis son retour, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Bien sûr, ce voyage avait répondu à de nombreuses interrogations qui la tourmentaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas lui avait apporté de nouvelles questions. Celles-ci rendaient son quotidien réellement invivable, elle était sans arrêt en train de se demander ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour empêcher Mr Parker de sauter. La jeune femme était en proie au doute, elle ne savait pas si son « oncle » avait sauté pour la sauver ou pour une nouvelle fois se défiler et lui cacher la vérité en l'empêchant de trouver les parchemins. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand quelqu'un entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper, ce qui l'agaça.  
  
Parker : Broots, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de frapper avant de pousser ces portes ?  
  
Parker se retourna pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'informaticien mais d'Angelo. Il vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle, tenant quelque chose entre ses mains.  
  
Parker : Angelo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
  
Angelo : Angelo a des réponses.  
  
Il lui tendit l'objet, c'était une petite enveloppe blanche.  
  
Parker : Des réponses ? A quel sujet ?  
  
Angelo : Mlle Parker est perdue alors Angelo lui indique le chemin à prendre.  
  
Le petit monstre se leva et sortit discrètement de la pièce après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Parker baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe et en sortit le contenu. Il s'agissait d'une carte sommaire, probablement dessinée par Angelo. Le lieu représenté était Franklin, dans le Monts Allegheny, environ à 300km de Blue Cove. Une petite croix rouge était marquée à une quinzaine de kilomètres du petit village, sans préciser ce qu'elle indiquait. La jeune femme se leva, attrapa son téléphone sur son bureau et composa un numéro préenregistré.  
  
Parker : Broots, venez dans mon bureau immédiatement avec Sydney.  
  
8h30, Bureau de Mlle Parker :  
  
Broots était assis en face de la jeune femme qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.  
  
Sydney : Parker, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir aller dans la montagne aujourd'hui ? Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez essayer de découvrir ce qui s'y trouve avant d'y aller ?  
  
Elle fit quelques pas vers le psychologue et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, les poings fermés sur les hanches.  
  
Parker : Je suis sûre qu'Angelo ne m'a pas donné ce plan par hasard. Il veut que j'aille là-bas parce qu'il sait que j'y trouverai des réponses à mes questions, alors je pars dans deux heures. Je me suis déjà renseignée sur l'endroit, l'hélicoptère ne pourra pas se poser à coté car la forêt y est très dense. Nous devrons donc marcher pendant 2h Broots.  
  
Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, l'air plutôt abasourdi.  
  
Broots : Vous. Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?  
  
Parker : Je ne vais pas y aller toute seule tout le même ?  
  
Broots : Heu.  
  
Parker : Sans vouloir blesser Sydney, vous êtes tout de même plus apte que lui à marcher pendant deux heure dans la montagne, sans compter le retour.  
  
Broots : Si vous le dites.  
  
Parker : En attendant, un hélicoptère du Centre nous conduira à Franklin où un pilote qui connaît par c?ur la région s'occupera de nous.  
  
Broots : Bon, et bien je vais faire mon sac.  
  
Parker : Je passe vous chercher à 10h30.  
  
Elle saisit la veste au passage et sorti rapidement, suivie par les deux acolytes.  
  
12h30, Franklin, Monts Allegheny , Virginie Occidentale :  
  
Parker referma violement la porte de l'hélicoptère puis boucla sa ceinture. Broots fit de même, il était vraiment très mal à l'aise car il venait de passer 3h à contrôler ses hauts le c?ur et ils repartaient pour une demi- heure au dessus des montagnes. Il observait le visage de Parker, toujours impassible et vide de toute appréhension qui laissait entrevoir une détermination à toute épreuve. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir se maîtriser et se contenir aussi bien qu'elle, pour être aussi fort et courageux. L'informaticien se cramponna à son siège durant le décollage et ferma les yeux pendant tout le vol, manquant par la même occasion le fabuleux spectacle qui s'était offert aux yeux de Mlle Parker.  
  
Parker : Combien y a-t-il d'heures de marche de l'endroit où vous nous déposez à la croix environ ?  
  
Pilote : Ca dépend de la température, de la vitesse de marche. Si vous en avez l'habitude, 2h/2h15 à peu près.  
  
Parker : Alors je ne m'étais pas trompée, vous passerez nous récupérer vers 18h au même endroit.  
  
Pilote : Très bien mademoiselle, mais si je peux me permettre, méfiez-vous de la nuit car elle tombe vite ces temps-ci. De plus, une vague de froid tombe tous les soirs ce mois-ci alors ne perdez pas de temps.  
  
Parker : Aucun risque, dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ?  
  
Pilote : Dans 5 minutes.  
  
Parker n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que l'appareil se mit brusquement à trembler et à balancer dangereusement, en perdant de l'altitude. Une légère explosion à l'arrière se fit sentir, le pilote réussi à reprendre les commandes mais soudain elles ne répondirent plus.  
  
Parker : Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Pilote : Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, c'est le moteur.  
  
Il ne pu finir son explication car l'hélicoptère vint violement heurter la cime des arbres pour venir s'écraser contre le flanc d'une montagne. Ils s'encastrèrent dans la roche et le bois, faisant voler des débris de verre et de métal de tous les cotés. Parker et Broots, étaient inconscients sur leur siège, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et se mit à tousser à cause de la poussière qui volait. Son épaule droite lui faisait atrocement mal, elle secoua Broots et vit qu'il n'avait rien de grave à part quelques coupures, tout comme elle. Le jeune homme l'aida à sortir malgré ses efforts pour qu'il ne la touche pas, elle s'assit parterre et le vit s'approcher du pilote.  
  
Broots : Il est mort.  
  
Parker : C'est parfait, comment on va faire maintenant ? Vérifiez l'état de la radio !  
  
Broots : Et bien. euh.  
  
Parker : Très bien, alors je résume : Un pilote mort, un hélicoptère mort, une radio morte.  
  
Broots : Oh mon dieu on va mourir ici !  
  
Parker : Mais non.  
  
Broots : Je ne pourrai jamais voir ma fille se marier.  
  
Parker : Arrêtez de dire ça !  
  
Broots : Je ne verrai pas ses enfants.  
  
Parker : Vous allez vous taire oui ?  
  
Broots : Je l'aime tant, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire sans son papa ?  
  
Elle se leva, l'attrapa par le col, et le regarda de ses yeux les plus noirs, il n'osa plus dire un mot.  
  
Parker : Nous n'allons pas mourir ici, ok ? Ils vont s'apercevoir de notre absence et vont envoyer un hélico alors vous la fermez ! Ai-je été assez claire ?  
  
Broots : Mais le Centre se fiche de nous.  
  
Parker : Je parlais des collègues du pilote, merci, je me doute bien que si on disparaissait comme ça, Raines et Lyle sabreraient le champagne.  
  
Broots : Mais.  
  
Parker : Il n'y a pas de « mais. », venez plutôt m'aider.  
  
Broots : A faire quoi ?  
  
Parker : J'ai l'épaule déboîtée alors venez la remettre en place.  
  
Broots : Mais je ne sais pas faire ça.  
  
Parker : Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit ? Il n'y a pas de « mais. ».  
  
Elle lui indiqua les gestes à pratiquer et au bout de 5 minutes, son épaule était de nouveau en place. Elle était douloureuse alors Broots déchira un pan de sa chemise et elle s'en servit pour porter son bras en écharpe. La jeune femme s'approcha de Broots et lui essuya le sang qui coulait de sa blessure sur sa joue, elle vérifia ensuite si les portables captaient un réseau, mais rien, en pleine montagne, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres de l'hélicoptère pour réfléchir un moment, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire mais s'accordèrent au fait qu'ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'accident.  
  
15h45, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Sydney était en train de rédiger en rapport, assis devant son bureau quand son téléphone sonna, il espérait que ce fût Mlle Parker qui lui donnait de ses nouvelles et s'empressa de décrocher. C'était un homme travaillant avec le pilote de Mlle Parker, celle-ci lui avait communiqué le numéro du psychologue en cas de problème. Celui-ci s'inquiéta au ton de la voix de son interlocuteur quand ce dernier se présenta.  
  
Sydney : Que ce passe-t-il Mr Helton ?  
  
Helton : Et bien, je tenais à vous informer que cela fait bientôt 45 minutes que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'hélicoptère transportant vos collègues et le mien.  
  
Sydney : Pardon ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?  
  
Helton : Ce n'est peut-être qu'un problème technique mais je tenais à vous mettre au courant.  
  
Sydney : Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté, je viens le plus vite possible.  
  
Sydney n'avait pas raccroché qu'il composait déjà le numéro de portable de Jarod, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne se trouve pas à l'autre bout du pays.  
  
Jarod : Bonjour Sydney, comment allez-vous ?  
  
Sydney : Je vais bien merci, mais je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.  
  
Jarod : Que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'inquiétez.  
  
Sydney : Et bien je crains que Mlle Parker et Broots aient eu un accident d'hélicoptère.  
  
Jarod : Quoi ? Mais quand est-ce arrivé ? Et où ?  
  
Sydney : Ce n'est peut-être rien mais leur radio ne fonctionne plus depuis 45 minutes et le pilote aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps. Ils sont dans le Monts Allegheny.  
  
Jarod : Alors il y a au moins une chose positive.  
  
Sydney : Laquelle ?  
  
Jarod : Je suis à Washington donc je ne suis qu'à 1h30 de vol de là-bas.  
  
Sydney : Alors fonce Jarod.  
  
Jarod : Je vous rappelle dès que je le peux.  
  
Jarod attrapa quelques affaires et sortit en courant, il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vars l'héliport le plus proche. Une demi-heure après, il se trouvait à bord d'un appareil qu'il venait d'habilement « emprunter ». Il aurait bien voulut le louer dans les règles mais il était bien trop pressé et bien trop préoccupé pour réfléchir. Le Caméléon pensait à Parker surtout, d'accord elle était sensée représenter son ennemie mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle quand elle traversait une épreuve difficile dans sa vie, c'était plus fort que lui et il espérait au fond de son c?ur que ce fût réciproque. Quant à Broots, il espérait tout de même qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de réels contacts, il se disait qu'il était bon et que Debbie avait besoin de son père.  
  
II Macabre découverte :  
  
18h30, Monts Allegheny, Virginie Occidentale :  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber et Broots distinguait à peine Mlle Parker debout devant lui, en train de faire les cent pas. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis 3h, Broots était terrorisé par tous les bruits qui venaient de la forêt et se recroquevillait dans une fine couverture. Quant à la jeune femme, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des aller et retours car elle était très énervée.  
  
Broots : Vous n'auriez pas un briquet pour allumer un feu, il fait froid.  
  
Parker : Encore une bonne raison de ne pas arrêter de fumer. Mon dieu, je rêve d'un bon gros paquet de 30 cigarettes. Faites-moi penser à recommencer à fumer si on s'en sort Broots.  
  
Broots : Vous entendez ?  
  
Parker : Oui, on dirait que c'est un hélicoptère.  
  
Broots : Il faut trouver quelque chose pour qu'il nous voit.  
  
Parker : Il doit y avoir des fusées de détresse dans cet carcasse, non ?  
  
Broots : Oui, j'y vais !  
  
Il remonta dans l'appareil et en sortit avec une petite mallette rouge en plastique. Il la posa sur le sol, l'ouvrit, et sortit le pistolet et une fusée.  
  
Broots : Euh. Je crois qu'on charge la fusée, qu'on arme et c'est bon.  
  
Parker : Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour !  
  
Broots tira et une petite fusée rouge monta éclairer le ciel, lui donnant une couleur orangée ainsi qu'aux arbres autour d'eux.  
  
Broots : Vous croyez qu'il va nous voir ?  
  
Parker : Bien sûr que oui, je ne souhaite pas passer mes dernières heures avec vous et puis j'ai des projets. et puis. il me faudrait un whisky !! Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? J'ai déjà bien assez des tours de Jarod sans qu'Angelo s'y mette aussi.  
  
La jeune femme tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, Broots la regardait toujours, se demandant s'il allait être capable de résister quand elle libérerait toute sa rage. Le pilote devrait bientôt arriver car il allait se poser à l'endroit où ils auraient dû le faire, donc il ne mettrait qu'un quart d'heure avant d'arriver. Broots se leva et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Parker se tourna vers lui au moment où il commençait à disparaître.  
  
Parker : Broots ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Vous aller vous perdre alors revenez ici immédiatement !  
  
Broots : Je reviens, c'est un besoin naturel.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, comme pour demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un collègue pareil, elle ne pourrait donc jamais le faire changer.  
  
Broots : Mlle Parker !! Mlle Parker !! Mon dieu, venez vite!!  
  
Parker: Quoi? Elle est tellement petite que vous l'avez perdue ?  
  
Broots : C'est incroyable ! Dépêchez-vous !  
  
Parker s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et le vit pencher vers quelque chose. Il avait une lampe de poche trouvée dans l'hélicoptère dans une main et un long bâton dans l'autre. Elle détourna les yeux sur ce qu'il regardait et un souffle d'horreur effaça son sourire. Quatre grosses masses de pierre ressortaient du sol, quatre tombes qui étaient disposées en désordre et dont les noms étaient illisibles car recouverts par des branches et des feuilles mortes. Parker resserra le n?ud qui refermait son caban gris, jeta la bande de tissu qui soutenait son bras, se munit elle aussi d'un bâton pour dégager les branchages. Elle avait la gorge sèche et avait du mal à respirer, elle crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise en voyant le nom inscrit : my dear brother, Mr Parker, 1934-2001. Elle tenta de se l'expliquer mais elle devait d'abord savoir à qui appartenaient ces tombes. La jeune femme découvrit ainsi celles de Faith, Annie et Edna Raines. Cette macabre découverte fut un réel choque pour les deux collègues, ils avaient les jambes qui tremblaient et la respiration haletante. Quelqu'un avait donc retrouvé le corps de son « père », cette personne devait donc détenir aussi les parchemins mais si Parker en croyait bien ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la tombe « My dear brother », cette personne n'était autre que Raines. Ils entendirent soudain quelqu'un qui les appelait, une voix masculine qui leurs disait quelque chose.  
  
Jarod : Parker !! Broots !! Vous êtes là ?  
  
Broots : On est là ! Venez !  
  
Parker : Jarod !!??  
  
Jarod : Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?  
  
Broots : Ja.Jarod ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
Jarod : Et bien, Mr Helton, le collègue de votre pilote ne le voyant pas revenir, il a appelé Sydney. Helton a commencé les recherches avec son deuxième hélico et Sydney m'a appelé. J'étais à Washington alors je suis venu et ça faisait une demi-heure que je vous cherchais.  
  
Broots : Je dois vous dire que je suis bien content de vous voir !  
  
Jarod : Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la même chose pour Parker.  
  
Parker : Sans commentaire.  
  
Broots : Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?  
  
Jarod s'aperçut des tombes et fut très surpris en les voyant, il regarda les amis l'air troublé.  
  
Jarod : C'est vous qui avez trouvé cela ?  
  
Broots : Je voulais aller me soulager et je suis tombé dessus par hasard.  
  
Jarod : Parker, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Parker : Tout va bien, je dois trouver les parchemins maintenant.  
  
Jarod : Et comment compte-tu faire ?  
  
Broots : On ne peut pas lui expliquer en rentrant ?  
  
Parker : Ce sera sans moi, je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour abandonner si près du but.  
  
Jarod : Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?  
  
Parker : Angelo m'a envoyée ici et il sait que c'est important. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je veux aller voir ce qu'indique cette carte.  
  
La jeune femme tendit le plan à Jarod en lui montrant la marque, celui-ci observa la carte et relava la tête.  
  
Jarod : Tu pourrais y aller demain, pendant la nuit tu pourrais te perdre et n'oublie pas cette vague de froid qui sévit dans la région depuis un mois.  
  
Parker : Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, alors tu n'as qu'a revenir me chercher demain matin.  
  
Jarod : Broots, vous allez à mon hélicoptère et vous contactez Helton par radio pour qu'il passe vous chercher. Nous rentrerons demain matin, prévenez aussi Sydney que tout le monde va bien.  
  
Broots : Mais et vous ? Qu'est-ce que. qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
  
Jarod : Et bien je vais avec Parker.  
  
Parker : Hors de question. Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton aide.  
  
Jarod : Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je suis libre d'aller où je veux. Moi aussi je veux savoir ce que tu vas découvrir, si cela concerne ton passé alors cela concerne aussi le mien car ils sont liés.  
  
Parker : Situ viens, je ne veux pas t'entendre, compris ?  
  
Il s'approcha d'un arbre et en caressa la mousse qui le couvrait, il se tourna ensuite vers Parker et tendit le bras en fasse de lui.  
  
Jarod : C'est par là.  
  
Broots : Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
Parker : Le lichen qui se trouve sur les troncs d'arbre indique le nord.  
  
Jarod détourna son regard de Parker et vit que Broots ne comprenait pas, il voulut le lui expliquer mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide.  
  
Parker : Tout le monde sait ça Broots ! Aller, on y va ou on attend qu'il neige ?  
  
Elle commença à marcher, Jarod la suivit après avoir montré à Broots comment se rendre à son hélicoptère. Parker tenait une couverture dans la main gauche et gardait l'autre dans sa poche car son épaule était toujours douloureuse. Il n'y avait aucun sentier et les arbres étaient très proches les uns des autres ne laissant qu'un passage très restreint qui les ralentissait. Tous les deux gardaient le silence, ils essayaient d'avoir un rythme assez soutenu car ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien représenter cet endroit pour Mlle Parker. Ils arrivèrent à un petit ruisseau, quelques rochers sortaient de l'eau donc ils s'en servirent pour ne pas se mouiller les pieds. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi et ils commençaient à avoir vraiment froid. Jarod observait Parker et se demandait quand elle allait enfin la couverture sur ses épaules, après tout il savait très bien qu'elle était résistante et ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle lui paraîtrait faible.  
  
Jarod : Est-ce que je peux avoir la couverture si tu ne la mets pas ?  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil et exprimant un léger rictus en reculant. Il venait de poser sa main sur son épaule droite.  
  
Jarod : Tu es blessée ?  
  
Parker : Pas du tout.  
  
Elle lui tendit la couverture et se remit à marcher.  
  
Jarod : je sais bien que u n'aimes pas que je te touche mais là c'est flagrant. C'est à cause de l'accident je présume, laisse moi voir.  
  
Parker : Et puis quoi encore ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, mon épaule était déboîtée mais Broots m'a aidée à la remettre en place, point. Fin de la discussion.  
  
Parker croisa les bras pour se tenir plus chaud puis accéléra la cadence, sans se retourner. Jarod la rattrapa et lui posa la couverture sur les épaules.  
  
Jarod : C'est quand tu auras une bonne pneumonie que tu me paraîtras faible, pas en voulant te réchauffer.  
  
Elle repensa au jour où, sur Carthis, elle avait accepté la couverture qu'il lui proposait. Il n'avait pas profité de la situation et ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion à ce sujet alors elle acquiesça de nouveau et ils se remirent à marcher.  
  
III La lettre :  
  
21h, Monts Allegheny, Virginie Occidentale :  
  
Il faisait totalement nuit depuis plus de 1h et le froid continuait à s'emparer de nos deux héros. Parker pensait sans cesse à Angelo, elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il souhaitait lui faire découvrir. Elle s'était souvent demandé comment le petit monstre pour tout le temps être au courant de tout mais elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il passait sa vie dans les conduits d'aération à épier les employés du Centre. Jarod avançait derrière la jeune femme à la recherche d'un sujet de discussion qui ne se terminerait pas en « si tu continues Jarod, je te mets une belle dans le pied ». Il sourit à son tour, il savait bien qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
Jarod : Je crois que nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre ici, j'ai vu à la télé qu'à cette époque il faisait en moyenne -30 en Sibérie.  
  
Parker : Si tu m'as accompagnée pour faire ce genre de commentaire météorologique dénué de tout intérêt, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens tout de suite.  
  
Jarod : Alors trouve un sujet de discussion qui nous plairait à tous les deux dans ce cas.  
  
Parker : Qui te dit que j'ai envie de parler.  
  
Jarod : Tu n'as jamais envie de parler avec moi. Pourtant quand tu l'as fait il y a quelques temps, tu semblais plus à l'aise, ça avait l'air de te faire du bien. Tu te souviens de Carthis n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Parker : Si tu continues Jarod, je te mets une balle dans le pied.  
  
Il esquissa un demi-sourire dans son dos, une chose était sûre, il la connaissait par c?ur ainsi que ses répliques cinglantes qui n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Ils passèrent un petit enclos et se retrouvèrent dans un jardin, dans le fond ils aperçurent une immense bâtisse faite de pierre et restèrent émerveillés par la beauté et la taille de la construction. Elle était en parfait état, 5 grandes marches de marbre les conduisaient au porche où une imposante porte de bois massif fermait le mas. Une petite lanterne éteinte surplombait l'entrée, Parker y plongea instinctivement la main et la ressortie munie d'une clé. Ils ouvrirent, après un léger grincement la porte laissa place à un luxueux salon. Deux sofas se faisaient face avec au milieu, une table basse sur laquelle reposait un jeu d'échec. Parker longea le mur, elle attrapa une boîte d'allumettes sur une commode et s'en servit pour allumer les quelques bougies réparties dans la pièce.  
  
Jarod : Cette bâtisse est vraiment splendide, et dire qu'elle appartient à Raines.  
  
Parker : Je ne lui soupçonnais pas un tel raffinement.  
  
Jarod se retourna vers la jeune femme, celle-ci était face à lui et lui tendait un cadre. A l'intérieur, la photo la représentait avec Mr Parker, heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Caméléon leva les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'elle semblait inquiète et troublée.  
  
Jarod : Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Parker : Je ne comprends pas, c'est un cadre que mon père.Mr Parker gardait toujours dans son bureau, chez lui.  
  
Jarod : Je vois où tu veux en venir mais c'est sûrement Raines qui l'a mis ici. Mr Parker a sauté de l'avion au moment où nous survolions l'Atlantique. De plus, tu as bien vu sa tombe tout à l'heure.  
  
Parker : Il y a très peu de chance qu'il soit encore en vie, je sais, mais j'ai une drôle de sensation. Ce n'était qu'une tombe et nous ne sommes sûres de rien avec le Centre.  
  
Elle décida d'aller à l'étage, elle visita plusieurs chambres avant de trouver le presse-papier qu'elle avait offert à Mr Parker étant enfant.  
  
Parker : Il n'est pas mort, en tout cas, pas dans l'Atlantique il y a 3 mois.  
  
Elle ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit des vêtements de la taille de son oncle ainsi que le livre « Les quatre filles du Dr March » dans un tiroir. Ses voix se mirent à lui parler, lui infligeant de douloureux maux de crâne, elle porta ses mains à la tête pour canaliser sa migraine.  
  
Jarod : Parker, ça va ? Que te disent tes voix ?  
  
Tout en ramassant le livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber, elle réussit à se concentrer pour entendre la phrase : « La bible de père Théo ». Parker balaya la salle du regard de gauche à droite pour s'arrêter au bureau. Elle s'en approcha, un coupe papier y reposait sur un petit socle à droite d'une pile de papier. Elle le saisit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, où Jarod la rejoignit (ils sont assis hein, pas allongés ! lol) Il ne savait pas ce que ses voix lui avaient dit et se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Grâce au petit objet brillant, elle découpa la couverture du précieux ouvrage, tout comme Jarod l'avait fait avec la bible de père Théo, une fois encore à Carthis. Elle en sortit une lettre écrite de la main de Mr Parker, l'écriture était tremblante et mal assurée, quelques mots étant difficiles à lire. Parker se mit tout de même à la lire à haute voix pour Jarod.  
  
Mon Ange,  
  
Si tu lis cette lettre c'est donc que je ne suis plus de ce monde, j'imagine qu'il s'en portera d'ailleurs mieux sans moi. Je me suis dit que tes voix te conduiraient ici alors j'espère avoir eu raison. Je tenais à te parler une dernière fois, à te faire mes excuses pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je sais que je vais mourir très vite car ce petit voyage dans les airs et dans l'eau m'a extrêmement affaibli.. J'étais obnubilé par la quête qui m'avait été transmise par ton grand-père il y a bien longtemps. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un jour ton arrière grand-père a fondé le Centre et qu'il y a exercé des monstruosités, elles se sont transmises et ses sont amplifiées. Mon grand-père cherchait depuis toujours un jeune garçon aux pouvoirs surhumains, et j'ai dû continuer sa mission en capturant Jarod mais hélas il s'est échappé. Ce que je veux que tu sache, c'est qu'en lisant ces parchemins j'ai appris que Jarod était la seule personne qui pourrait arrêter la folie du Centre, il est appelé l'Elu. Aujourd'hui ces parchemins sont détruits, quand je me suis réveillé sur cette plage, la mer les avait totalement détériorés. J'ai contacté Raines et il m'a amené ici, il était bien gentil, mais il faisait tout pour que je ne revienne jamais au Centre et qu'il prenne ma place. Il est persuadé que je sais où sont ces parchemins mais je te jure qu'ils sont détruits à tout jamais et qu'ils ne feront plus de mal. Mon Ange, j'ai bien réfléchi, tu ne mérites pas cette vie, dans l'horreur, la haine. Je t'en supplie, si j'ai une dernière volonté c'est bien que tu quitte cet endroit de malheur, que tu refasse ta vie et que tu abandonne la poursuite de Jarod, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il mérite de retrouver sa famille et de vivre en paix. Je ne veux pas que vous passiez à coté de votre vie comme je l'ai fait, par ma faute tous tes proches sont morts et je sais que c'est irrémédiable alors je ne veux pas que tu aie le même destin. Sache que même si tu n'es pas ma fille biologique tu l'es dans mon c?ur, tu es mon Ange et je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Je sais que cette lettre ne changera rien à tout ce que j'ai fait mais je voulais te dire une chose que j'ai toujours pensée, je suis le plus fier de tous les pères et je suis honoré d'avoir élevé une fille aussi courageuse, intelligente, déterminée et belle que toi. Merci mon Ange, et que la vie te sourie tous les jours désormais.  
  
Mr Parker.  
  
Une larme vint tomber sur le papier, une autre descendait le long de la joue de Parker et arrivait au menton quand elle l'essuya d'un revers de main.  
  
Parker : Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meure pour me parler ainsi ?  
  
Jarod : La peur de l'inconnu et de la mort pousse les gens à se repentir, c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire car il t'aime.  
  
Parker : Et j'ai osé douter de son amour quand il a sauté de l'avion, je pensais qu'il ne voyait que le profit en ces parchemins.  
  
Jarod : Il t'a tant de fois caché la vérité, c'est normal, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je me suis trompé aussi.  
  
Parker : J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il me dise cela avant de mourir.  
  
Jarod : On ne saura jamais pourquoi il a fait cela, mais maintenant je pense que c'était pour ton bien et parce qu'il n'était pas fier de lui alors il ne voulait pas que tu prenne connaissance de ses erreurs.  
  
Parker : Oui, tu as sûrement raison.  
  
Jarod : Je vais descendre voir s'il y a quelque chose à boire quelque part, j'imagine que tu aimerais rester seule un moment.  
  
Parker : Oui, merci.  
  
Jarod : Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver.  
  
Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'?il sur sa meilleure ennemie puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il décida de fouiller les quelques meubles du rez-de-chaussée pour essayer de trouver d'autres information mais Raines n'avait rien laissé traîner alors il chercha de l'eau. Le frigo était vide, bien entendu, il alla donc voir dans l'immense jardin s'il y avait un puit ou une rivière. Jarod découvrit en effet, un fin ruisseau dissimulé par des buissons. Il remplie la gourde qu'il avait trouvée et retourna dans la bâtisse au cas où Parker le chercherait. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle, il était très étonné lui aussi de ce changement brutal de personnalité de Mr Parker. Il ne s'y attendait pas après plus de trente ans de mensonges et de trahisons, mais il était content même si des doutes sur la sincérité de cette lettre subsistaient. Il s'efforçait donc de se convaincre qu'elle était écrite avec tout son amour de façon à ne pas inquiéter Parker. Quand il entra, elle se trouvait dans le salon et avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Jarod ne comprenait plus rien, il y avait tant de références à Carthis que cela en devenait troublant et il commençait à se poser des questions sur Angelo à savoir si ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis toute cette scène en place. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mécontent, rester seul dans une impressionnante demeure du XIXème siècle avec Parker qui, on pourrait le croire, semblait avoir totalement oublié un certain Smith et Wesson qui était dans le creux de ses reins n'était pas la pire des situations.  
  
Jarod : J'ai trouvé de l'eau, tu as soif ?  
  
Il lui tendit la gourde, elle l'attrapa et but quelques gorgées.  
  
Jarod : J'ai vérifié, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, Raines a dû retirer tous les papiers intéressants quand il a installé Mr Parker ici.  
  
Parker : C'est possible. Nous repartons à quelle heure ?  
  
Jarod : Je ne sais pas, demain matin quand nous serons prêts.  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, des flocons de neiges commençaient à éclairer la nuit.  
  
Parker : J'espère que ça ne durera pas toute la nuit ou nous aurons des problèmes pour retourner à l'hélicoptère.  
  
Jarod : Ca va vite s'arrêter.  
  
Parker : Cela doit être si pratique d'être un génie et de pouvoir tout déduire.  
  
Jarod : Dans mon cas il y a beaucoup d'inconvénients. Je préfèrerais être comme tout le monde pour pouvoir profiter de la vie et être avec ma famille.  
  
Parker baissa la tête et remonta ses genoux sous son menton, emmitouflée dans une des vestes de laine qu'elle avait pris dans le placard de Mr Parker et dans une couverture.  
  
Jarod : Nous devrions dormir, il faut être en forme pour faire le chemin retour.  
  
Parker : Je dormirai dans la chambre de Mr. je préfère dire Papa, cela lui va bien mieux qu'à Raines.  
  
Jarod sourit, il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier avant de se retourner.  
  
Jarod : Je te laisse l'eau, ne tarde pas.  
  
2h00, Monts Allegheny, Virginie Occidentale :  
  
Jarod n'arrivais pas à dormir, il décida d'aller se réchauffer un peu en rallumant de feu dans le salon et remarqua que Parker s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit et remonta un peu la couverture sur ses épaules. Il se posait tellement de questions, pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas ce tournant ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas qu'il l'aimait une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi se cachait-elle tout le temps derrière des soi disantes « faiblesses » ? Il avait souvent rêvé au jour où ils s'avoueraient enfin la vérité, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde ce jour-là. Elle se réveilla et fut surprise de le voir assis à coté d'elle en train de l'observer, elle mis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se releva.  
  
Parker : Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Jarod : Un peu plus de deux heures.  
  
Elle se massa l'épaule pour essayer de faire partir ce fourmillement qui la gênait.  
  
Jarod : On dirait qu'elle est enflée, attend une seconde.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air étonné changer sa couverture avec sa veste et sortir de la maison. Quand il rentra, il avait les mains pleines de neige et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour revenir avec un sac.  
  
Jarod : Met au moins ce sac contre ton épaule, ça arrêtera de gonfler et tu auras moins mal.  
  
Parker : Merci.  
  
La jeune femme glissa la poche sous son pull, non sans une grimace au contact du froid, puis ils montèrent tous les deux se coucher dans leur chambre respective.  
  
IV Déclaration :  
  
7h30, Monts Allegheny, Virginie Occidentale :  
  
Jarod s'était réveillé le premier, il était descendu et était en train de boire, assis dans la cuisine. Parker le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée.  
  
Jarod : Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?  
  
Parker : Je sais bien que tu te fiches de moi alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?  
  
Jarod : Je vois que tu es du genre « on ne me parle pas le matin si je n'ai pas eu mon café noir ».  
  
Parker : .  
  
Jarod : Je disais ça car tu as l'air en forme.  
  
Parker : Te pourchasser est un entraînement quotidien et puis tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs alors ce n'est pas une courte nuit qui va m'achever.  
  
Jarod : Et ton épaule, ça va ?  
  
Parker : Elle me fait moins mal, on part dans combien de temps ?  
  
Jarod : Dès que tu seras prête.  
  
Parker : Alors allons-y.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans même jeter un dernier coup d'?il sur les lieux, Jarod la rejoignit et ils sortirent. Dehors, ils marchèrent tout droit comme la veille et Parker se retourna comme pour dire « au revoir » à cette grand bâtisse vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer son père vivant ici, se soignant et lui écrivant cette lettre qui lui avait fait tant plaisir. Mais cette lettre, était-elle destinée à lui montrer son repentir ou simplement à ce qu'elle garde une bonne image de lui malgré toutes les horreurs dont il avait été si souvent l'auteur ? Elle préférait garder la première option, même si ce doute la poursuivrait toute sa vie. Cette fois-ci, c'était Jarod qui marchait devant, elle pouvait donc l'observer à son tour et se demander pourquoi il faisait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Evidement, avec l'âge, sa personnalité avait évoluée mais son caractère était le même : attentif, amical, serviable et toujours présent quand il faut. Il était tout à fait comme ce petit garçon qu'elle avait laissé pour aller faire ses études, heureux de vivre et de pouvoir aider son prochain, même si à ce moment-là il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait en réalité. Alors elle se demanda ce qui avait changé entre eux, elle s'en rendit bien vite compte : elle. Elle était devenue aigrie, avide de liberté et pleine de haine envers le monde qui lui avait si souvent pris ceux qu'elle aimait. Cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée et qui était si résistante il y a encore un an ou deux, commençait à se fissurer de toutes parts et commençait à dévoiler son humanité qu'elle s'obstinait à appeler « faiblesse ». Elle s'imaginait que si elle ne montrait aucune émotion, elle finirait par ne plus en ressentir mais ce qu'elle oubliait c'est qu'il existe toutes sortes d'émotions, pas seulement celles qui sont douloureuses. Et en voulant les effacer, elle effaçait aussi les plus douces, celles qui nous rendent plus fortes, comme l'amour par exemple. Un bruit étrange la sortit de ses pensées, elle leva la tête mais Jarod n'était plus devant elle. Elle fit donc quelques pas et découvrit le jeune homme étendu parterre à une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas d'une pente abrupte. Il n'avait plus l'air de bouger, elle commença donc à descendre vers lui en s'accrochant aux rochers qui ressortaient de la terre. Elle était inquiète, il l'avait si souvent aidée qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, à se vider de son sang. Quand elle l'atteignit il ne respirait plus, elle dû lui faire du bouche-à-bouche (je vous vois venir les shippers mais il ne faut pas rêver non plus !) et il ouvrit enfin fébrilement les yeux. Elle passa sa main sous sa tête se rendit compte qu'il saignait énormément.  
  
Jarod : C'est le cuir chevelu, c'est toujours impressionnant.  
  
Parker : Jarod il faut que tu tienne, je vais aller à l'hélicoptère pour demander du secours.  
  
Jarod : Non, cela ne sert à rien. le temps que tu y ailles et. et qu'ils arrivent, ce sera trop tard.  
  
Parker : Jarod, non, pas maintenant, je t'en supplie.  
  
Elle pleurait, les larmes tombaient sur la joue de Jarod, il avait du mal à parler et à respirer ce qui le faisait tousser.  
  
Jarod : Je voudrais te dire. Je. Je voudrais que tu retrouve ma famille et que tu leur donne les DSA qui sont dans ma dernière planque. à.à Washington et puis.  
  
Parker : Arrête, tu perds tes forces.  
  
Jarod : Dis-leur que je les aime de tout mon c?ur et que jamais ne les oublierai.  
  
Parker : Tu le leur diras toi-même. Aller, bat-toi, toi qui sait si bien le faire aller, il faut résister.ne. ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît.  
  
Jarod : Je suis désolé de tous les mauvais tours que je t'ai joués.  
  
Parker : Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?  
  
Jarod : Tu. tu te souviens ? La peur de l'inconnu, la mort pousse souvent les gens à se repentir, c'est ce que je veux faire car je t'aime Parker.  
  
Parker était totalement bouleversée, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il parte, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.  
  
Parker : Moi aussi Jarod, moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, tout comme Jarod.  
  
Jarod : Je savais que j'au. que j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps.  
  
Parker : Quoi ?  
  
Jarod : Te le dire, Sydney m'a dit un jour « toute action entraîne une réaction ». si. si je te l'avais dit avant, toi aussi l'aurait fait.  
  
Parker : Ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant.  
  
Jarod : Je. je t'aime Parker.  
  
Il ferma les yeux pour toujours, Parker le serra dans ses bras, elle laissait paraître toute son humanité et ses sentiments. Elle resta là pendant au moins une heure à pleurer, à regretter de ne lui avoir jamais ouvert son c?ur. Elle portait toujours la veste de son père qu'elle déposa délicatement sur Jarod et alla à l'hélicoptère pour chercher du secours et un pilote par radio. Elle leur communiqua l'endroit ou Jarod se trouvait à peu près. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché, pleurant de toutes ses larmes et pensant à tout ce que Jarod venait de lui dire. Pour quoi fallait-il qu'elle commette toujours les mêmes erreurs ? Avec Tommy, elle ne le lui avait même jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait et puis maintenant avec Jarod, et le lui aura dit que juste avant sa mort. Elle retourna auprès de Jarod, elle s'allongea à coté de lui, prit son bras pour le placer sous sa tête et se colla à lui. S'il était mort, elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, il était sa seule vraie famille et il était désormais mort alors elle sortit son Smith&Wesson. Elle le colla contre sa tempe, elle tremblait de tous ses membres mais elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait retrouver Jarod, ses parents, Faith et Thomas, c'était donc la meilleure chose à faire. Elle pensa à Sydney et Broots, elle les aimait fort mais ne pouvait plus vivre, ils comprendraient son acte et cela les inciterait peut-être à quitter le Centre. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de peur et de solitude, elle pressa la détente et le coup partit. Laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Jarod, unis à tout jamais.  
  
Quand les secouristes arrivèrent ils furent effrayés par cette découverte mais ils trouvèrent cela d'un courage, ils les transportèrent à Blue Cove pour qu'ils soient identifiés par Sydney.  
  
14h, Hôpital Ste Catherine, Blue Cove, Delaware:  
  
Broots et Sydney marchaient rapidement dans le grand couloir blanc, Sydney semblait désemparé et l'informaticien tentait d'essuyer les larmes qui lui coulaient aux coins des yeux.  
  
Broots : Vous. vous pensez que ce sont vraiment eux ?  
  
Sydney : Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais pas mais j'espère tellement qu'ils se soient trompés.  
  
Broots : Ils ont peut-être mis leur mort en scène pour disparaître ?  
  
Sydney : C'est possible, j'y ai pensé mas ils nous auraient mis au courant.  
  
Broots : C'est vrai. Non ! Pas si ils veulent que cela paraisse réel à tout point de vue !  
  
Sydney : Nous verrons bien, c'est ce médecin avec qui nous avons rendez- vous.  
  
Il désigna un homme assez grand à quelques mètres d'eux, portant une longue blouse blanche. Ils arrivèrent près de lui, il leur demanda de patienter derrière un vitre, et que quand ils seraient prêts il devraient frapper dessus. Ce fut le psychologue qui frappa, le rideau glissa et leur laissa voir Parker et Jarod, ils étaient allongée sur deux brancards et étaient si pâles. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Sydney et Broots s'effondra, le premier le prit dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent tous les deux. Quand le médecin revint, ce fut pour leur montrer les photos que les secouristes avaient prises à leur arrivée sur les lieux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre, ils récupérèrent aussi leurs affaires : la fameuse bague carrée de Parker, la médaille du Major Charles que Jarod gardait toujours sur lui, leurs vêtements ainsi qu'une lettre.  
  
Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux et firent leurs bagages pour disparaître à jamais, la mort de leurs deux amis les aura résonnés, Sydney ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis l'hôpital : « toute action entraîne une réaction », c'était une phrase tout à fait vraie que Mr Parker lui avait un jour dite.  
  
The End !!  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, de la quinzaine d'histoires que j'ai écrites, c'est la première fois que je fais une fin triste. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Pour me le dire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des feedbacks surtout ! lol. MissParker63@hotmail.comtrout était en train de 


End file.
